


Onirique

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lucid Dreaming, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle
Summary: Une histoire pour monter jusqu'où les rêves peuvent-nous emmener ou nous perdre.





	Onirique

L'ouverture se trouve au milieu d'un rêve onirique, une histoire sans mémoire complète. L'on débute seul une épée en mains, sans doute, apparente en changement a chaque fois que le regard se pose dessus. Une mission tranchante, un sceau imprégné au sol. Avant cela, il y a dû y avoir quelque chose, mais quelle importance, seule la pauvre Alice s'en souciait à cet instant. En l'effaçant, juste un peu, je sais qu'il libéra quelque chose, quelqu'un, cela importe peu. Pourtant l'instant après lui avoir fait une peur se fait sentir dans mon dos, quelqu'un court vers moi, je le connais, mais à la fois, je n'arrive pas à prononcer son nom. Il refuse que je tienne plus longtemps la lame entre mes mains. Je râle presque comme un animal, ce n'est pas vraiment moi, je prononce des mots qui ne sont pas miens. Il s'agenouille et s'incline s'excusant, à l'intérieur, je suis agité, ses mots sont faux. Pourtant, je ne m'incline plus bas que lui. En un second me voilà à terre, il me retient, je continue à râler et me débattre. Au-delà d'une sensation me parvient, un souffle me parvient, presque irréel, une langue sur mes lèvres puis dans ma bouche. Je ne me bats plus, le rêve s'efface loin et proche à la fois.   
  
  
Voici où je suis : sur le sentier d’une forêt sombre du Japon, avec un simple appareil photo à la main. Il y a un peu de brume, mais ma vision n’est pas encore assez diminuée pour que j’utilise une lampe ou que je fasse demi-tour.   
À force d’avancer, je me retrouve face à une statue en pierre. Elle est érodée au fil des ans à tel point que je ne peux dire ce qu’elle représente ; elle est entre le chien et le chat. Un jeu de lumière me permet de voir le visage de la statue clairement qu'à un point précis sur le sentier.   
Je me mets en position. Je cadre et prends une première photo. Avant de pouvoir prendre un second cliché une ombre noire passe au coin de l’écran. Surprise, je regarde le paysage de mes propres yeux.   
Je me retourne dans la direction qu’a prise cette ombre sur mon écran. J'aperçois plus loin l’ombre qui monte une pente du sentier que je lui prends. Ce qui ressemble à une masse noire ce détail pour apparaître en un fantôme gris d’un moine bouddhiste.   
Ni surprise, ni effrayé, je ne le regarde un instant cette apparition avancée doucement.   
Sans gestes brusques, je prends une photo de cette apparition. Mais un flash blanc m'éblouit et déstabilise tout mon être.   
Durant ce flash apparaît le nom de “Craig”, ainsi le visage de cette personne, un homme d’une soixantaine d’années, barbue et massif.   
  
Je ressens une peur me poussant à fuir, mais qui me tétanise par la même occasion. Tout ce que j’arrive à faire et à me retourner pour reprendre le chemin jusqu'à la sortie ou un endroit sûr. J’avance avec cette mauvaise impression que quelque chose me poursuit dans l’ombre. En remontant le chemin des contours et le détaille de la forêt s’effondre dans la brume sombre de mon esprit. J’appelle, je prononce, le nom de “Craig” plus pour essayer de m’en rappeler que pour me sauver.   
Je continue d'avancer sur mon chemin se dresse un loup-garou. Une créature avec la peau à peine sur les os, il se voulait plus rassurant qu'effrayant, il portait également une sorte de sac sur le dos tenu par deux ficelles. Il fit deux pas en ma direction et me prit la main, comme si j'étais un enfant perdu.   
Je regarde constamment devant moi, continuant d’appeler, l’ombre du loup-garou sur moi et cette mauvaise impression qu’un danger se rapproche.   
Dans le coin de ma vision plus haute sur la droite entre les arbres, passe un homme habillé en noir portant un masque de cheval noir également. Il semble être un clown dans un mauvais décor.   
Cette scène resta inchangée jusqu'à ce que tous trois arriver dans une petite clairière. Dans cet endroit, je repris mes esprits et la peur disparue. Dans cet endroit, se tenait ce “Craig”, il discutait avec un autre homme, ne me remarquent pas moi ou les deux autres.

Le loup-garou me lâcha la main. Lui et l’homme à tête de cheval s’en retournent dans le chemin que l’on venait de traverser ; moi de nouveau libre de mes mouvements, je vais me réfugier auprès de cet homme, que chercher pour me réveiller.   
  
J’ouvre les yeux sur un monde sombre. En face de moi, s’étant une rivière d’eau trouble, au loin, je vois se dessiner des montagnes. La frontière entre ciel et terre se dessine faiblement dans la nuit.   
Sur les flancs des montagnes et au cœur de la rivière d'immense forme coloré ondulé, vert, jaune, rouge, marron, noir. Même la forme la plus sombre arrivé à se démarquer dans les ténèbres.   
Dans mes bras, est blottie une de ses créatures. Plus petite, plus fragile. Semblant inadapté à ce monde au quelle il s’éveille. Comme un chiot venant de naître, ses griffes et crocs ne semblent pas pouvoir faire de mal. Là, où se dresseront des cornes se tiennent pour le moment de légère protubérance osseuse. Les ailes sont entières mais encore trop faibles pour pouvoir soulever son propre corps.

  
Ce dragon aux couleurs cuivrées est celui que je dois protéger, pourtant à mon réveil de ce monde ce n’est pas lui que je tiens.   
Je m'éveille dans l’auberge où je m'étais assoupi le soleil essayé de rentrer par l'interstice des murs en bois. À mon réveil de cette transe, je me trouvais en la possession de trois statuettes. Chacune aussi grosse qu’une assiette d’une matière dure noir comme l'ébène. Chacune de ces statuettes représentées la tête d’un dragon féroce et dangereux qui eut existé un jour. La forme des trois variés, mais les trait était les mêmes d'immenses dents dépourvues de lèvres. Les naseaux étaient presque sur le point de lancer des voluptés de fumer à l’odeur de soufre. Les têtes se finissent sur la base d’un cou de pique est de corne semblant imiter leurs dents.   
Les yeux semblaient me fixer aux plus profonds de mon âme, en croisant les regards inertes que pouvaient entendre leurs voix dans ma tête, à ce moment-là, il semblait pouvoir bouger dans les limites d’une tête sans corps. Après s'être animé un mucus rouge sang dégouliné d’entre leurs dents. Ils se haïssent tous trois. Les brides de conversation que je pouvais comprendre dans leur langue me le faisaient comprendre.   
Ils étaient trois frères avec de grands projets, mais à cause de leurs arrogances, ils avaient été mis dans cet état d'entre deux mondes.   
  
Je les mis dans ma sacoche et descendis dans la salle de réception de l’auberge. Bien que le jour vînt à peine de s'éveiller certains avaient déjà commencés à se charger d’alcool pour la soirée à venir. Quelques aventuriers étaient également ici pour mettre au point leur plan pour se remplir d’aventure et de trésors. Je fis de même. M'assaillant à une table est sortie le vieux parchemin qui me servait de carte.   
Je remarquais à ma table un petit groupe d'aventuriers qui jetait un regard en coin à la statuette que j’avais sortie de la sacoche. Je pouvais par une sorte de télépathie communiquée avec sans que personne le sache ou entende la conversation.

  
Après quelques gorgées de mon verre, les murs semblaient disparaître pour laisser place à un sommeil inattendu.   
À mon réveil, les aventuriers étaient partis et je constate que mes trois camarades avec ma carte également. Mon guide me fixe, toujours silencieuse elle me pointa la porte du doigt. Je ne la remercie pas de son aide évidente. J'étais au milieu de la salle lorsque je constate mon oubli. Une nouvelle statuette était apparue, c’était celle du petit dragon de mon rêve. Je ne fis pas demi-tour, je tendis la main en direction de la statuette et par ma volonté elle vient se déposer dans ma main. Elle n’était pas plus grosse que ma paume et beaucoup moins effrayante que les précédentes. Mon guide me fit de grands yeux de surprise en constatant mon énervement. Elle voulait m’indiquer de faire attention à ce que je faisais tous ne comprendrais pas. Je ne fis pas attention à elle, retrouvé les statuettes étaient ma priorité, ces dragons n’avaient pas été maudits pour de simples bravades. Et puis qui ferait attention à mon guide, elle était le fruit de mon imagination, pour me guider dans cette quête.


End file.
